This application is a competitive renewal for an Independent Scientist Award. The candidate, Tamara L. Wall, Ph.D., Associate Professor of Psychiatry at the University of California, San Diego, proposes to continue her program of research focused on factors and processes that predispose and/or protect individuals, particularly ethnic minorities, from alcohol and other substance involvement. The research plan includes six projects, three of which have been funded and are ongoing; the other three are being considered for funding or are under scientific review. The candidate's career goals are: (1) to advance her progress in becoming a leader in the scientific study of biological and psychosocial influences that lead to differences in alcohol involvement; (2) to increase her expertise in statistical modeling techniques, genetics, and related methodological issues; and (3) to continue to mentor junior scientists. The candidate has made a strong commitment to alcohol-related research. Activities for her continued career development include: (1) consultation with leading research scientists; (2) coursework in the analysis of longitudinal and genetically informative data, and the responsible conduct of research; and (3) participation in department seminars and scientific meetings. Renewal of Dr. Wall's Independent Scientist Award will provide her the opportunity to continue to engage in research activities on nearly a full-time basis, thus ensuring her continued development as a scientist and as a mentor.